1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device adapted to analyze a pattern capable of causing a picture distortion and to operate (or be driven) in an inversion driving system corresponding to the analyzed resultant, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD device controls the light transmissivity of a liquid crystal using an electric field and thus displays an image. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel, on which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix shape, and a drive circuitry driving the liquid crystal panel.
On the liquid crystal panel, gate lines and data lines cross each other and thin film transistors TFT driving respective liquid crystal cells Clc are formed at the intersections of these gate and data lines. The thin film transistor TFT is responds to a scan signal applied through the gate line and in turn supplies a pixel electrode of the liquid crystal cell Clc with a data voltage applied through the data line. To this end, the thin film transistor TFT includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a source electrode connected to the data line, and a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode of the liquid crystal cell Clc. A storage capacitor Cst is connected to the liquid crystal cell Clc. The liquid crystal cell Clc charges a different voltage (or an electric potential difference) between the data voltage applied to the data line and a common voltage applied to a common electrode. The different voltage (or the electric potential different) generates an electric field causing the liquid crystal molecular alignment to change, so that the amount of transmitted light is controlled or light is blocked.
The LCD device is driven in an inversion system inverting the polarity of the data voltage to be charged in the liquid crystal cell Clc, in order to reduce flickers and residual images. The inversion system includes a line inversion system and a dot inversion system. The line inversion system enables the data voltages applied to the vertically adjacent liquid crystal cells to have polarities inverted from each other. The dot inversion system forces the data voltages applied to both the horizontally and vertically adjacent liquid crystal cells to have polarities inverted from each other. The dot inversion system is mainly used in the LCD devices because flickers in both of the horizontal and vertical directions hardly ever develop in such a system.
The dot inversion system forces the data voltages applied to the adjacent liquid crystal cells in the horizontal direction to have polarities inverted from each other, as well as the voltages applied to the adjacent liquid crystal cells in the vertical direction to have polarities inverted from each other. The dot inversion system is mainly used in the LCD devices because it can minimize flickers in both horizontal and vertical directions.
A two-dot inversion system inverts the polarity of the data signal every two dots in both horizontal and vertical directions. This two-dot inversion system has lower electric power consumption than the one-dot inversion system.
Meanwhile, the LCD device often receives a specific pattern, which causes a picture-distorting phenomenon, such as a smear pattern or a shut-down pattern. To address this, the LCD device includes a smear pattern recognizer and a shut-down pattern recognizer separately provided in the timing controller which controls the drive circuit. Each of the smear and shut-down pattern recognizers identifies the respective pattern and selects an inversion-driving system capable of reducing the picture-distorting phenomenon which can be caused by the respective pattern. Accordingly, the LCD device can be driven in any one inversion-driving system selected by the smear pattern recognizer or the shut-down pattern recognizer.
Such an LCD device includes a smear pattern recognizer and a shut-down recognizer, but is not configured to simultaneously recognize the smear pattern and the shut-down pattern. Actually, when the smear pattern and the shut-down pattern are simultaneously applied to the LCD device (i.e., an image data including the smear pattern and the shut-down pattern is input to the LCD device), the smear pattern recognizer and the shut-down pattern recognizer both fail to recognize the respective patterns and don't select any inversion-driving system capable of preventing the picture-distorting phenomena which are caused by the respective patterns. As a result, the picture-distorting phenomenon occurs in the LCD device.